Dramat
__NOEDITSECTION__ — Pawle Wasiliczu, tam jakaś dama pana prosi — zameldował Łukasz. — Czeka już całą godzinę. Paweł Wasilicz był dopiero co po śniadaniu. Usłyszawszy o damie, skrzywił się i powiedział: — Pal ją diabli! Powiedz, że jestem zajęty. — Ona już piąty raz przychodzi. Mówi, że bezwarunkowo musi się z panem zobaczyć… Prawie że płacze. — Hm… niech będzie, poproś ją do gabinetu. Paweł Wasilicz, nie śpiesząc się, włożył tużurek, wziął do jednej ręki pióro, do drugiej — książkę i udając, że jest bardzo zajęty, poszedł do gabinetu. Tam oczekiwał go już gość — wysoka, tęga kobieta, o czerwonej twarzy, w okularach, o bardzo poważnym wyrazie twarzy, ubrana więcej niż przyzwoicie. Ujrzawszy gospodarza, wzniosła oczy i złożyła ręce, jak do modlitwy. — Pan, naturalnie, mnie nie pamięta — zaczęła wysokim męskim tenorem, widocznie zakłopotana — ja… ja miałam przyjemność poznać pana u Chruckich… Jestem Muraszkina… — A-a-a… m-m… Proszę siadać. Czym mogę pani służyć? — Ja, ja… widzi pan — ciągnęła dalej dama, siadając i zdradzając jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. — Jestem Muraszkina… Jestem, widzi pan, wielką wielbicielką pańskiego talentu i zawsze z rozkoszą czytam pańskie rozprawy. Niech pan nie sądzi, że mu schlebiam — broń Boże! — oddaję mu tylko, co należy. Czytam pana ciągle, ciągle… Po części i mnie samej nie jest obce autorstwo… rozumie się, ja nie śmiem siebie nazywać literatką, ale i moja kropla miodu jest w ulu. Drukowałam w ciągu pewnego czasu trzy powiastki dla dzieci — pan, rozumie się, ich nie czytał… Tłumaczyłam dużo i… mój nieboszczyk brat był współpracownikiem miesięcznika „Dieło”. — Hm… tak… Czym mogę służyć? — Widzi pan… — Muraszkina spuściła oczy i zarumieniła się. — Znam pański talent i pańskie poglądy i chciałabym usłyszeć pańskie zdanie albo raczej… zasięgnąć rady. Trzeba panu wiedzieć, że pardon pour l'expression, spłodziłam dramat i nim poślę go do cenzury, chciałabym usłyszeć pańską opinię… — Twarz Muraszkinej przypominała schwytanego ptaka, przy czym nieznajoma dama nerwowo poszperała w swojej sukni i wydobyła duży, gruby zeszyt. Paweł Wasilicz lubił tylko swoje artykuły, cudze zaś, które miał przeczytać albo których musiał słuchać, sprawiały na nim wrażenie lufy armatniej, skierowanej wprost na jego fizjonomię. Ujrzawszy zeszyt, przeraził się i rzekł pośpiesznie: — Dobrze… niech pani zostawi… przeczytam. — Pawle Wasiliczu — powiedziała Muraszkina, podnosząc się i składając błagalnie dłonie jak do modlitwy… — Wiem, że pan jest zajęty, że każda chwila pańska jest droga, wiem też, że w duszy posyła mnie pan do djabła, ale… bądź pan dobry i pozwól, że mu przeczytam swój dramat zaraz. Bądź pan uprzejmy… — Bardzo jestem rad — zaciął się Paweł Wasilicz — ale szanowna pani… jestem zajęty. Muszę zaraz, wyjechać. — Pawle Wasiliczu — jęknęła dama i oczy jej zaszły łzami. — O ofiarę proszę! Jestem natarczywa, natrętna, ale bądź pan wspaniałomyślny. Jutro wyjeżdżam do Kazania i chciałabym dziś wiedzieć pańskie zdanie. Ofiaruj mi pan pół godziny uwagi… tylko pół godziny… Błagam pana! Paweł Wasilicz był w gruncie ciapą i nie umiał odmawiać. A że w dodatku wydało mu się, że dama ma zamiar rozbeczeć się i paść na kolana, zmieszał się i wybełkotał w roztargnieniu: — Dobrze… niech już będzie… posłucham. Pół godziny — jestem gotów. Muraszkina wydała okrzyk radosny, zdjęła kapelusz i rozsiadłszy się, zaczęła czytać. Na wstępie przeczytała o tym, jak lokaj i pokojówka, sprzątając wspaniały salon, długo rozmawiali o panience Annie Sergiejewnie, która założyła we wsi szkołę i szpital. Po wyjściu lokaja, pokojówka wypowiedziała długi monolog o znaczeniu oświaty, potem Muraszkina sprowadziła na nowo lokaja do salonu i kazała mu wyrecytować duży monolog o panu generale, który nie uznaje przekonań córki, chce ją wydać za bogatego szambelana, uważa bowiem, iż ciemnota jest zbawieniem ludu. Po wyjściu pokojówki, zjawia się sama panienka i oznajmia widzowi, że nie spała całą noc, myśląc o Walentym Iwanowiczu — synu biednego nauczyciela, który pomaga bezinteresownie choremu ojcu, Walenty posiadł wszystkie nauki, ale nie wierzy ani w przyjaźń, ani w miłość, nie widzi celu w życiu i pożąda śmierci — dlatego też panienka musi go uratować. Paweł Wasilicz słuchał i z utęsknieniem wspominał swoją kanapę. Z nienawiścią patrzył na Muraszkinę, czuł, jak jej męski tenor wali jego bębenki uszne, nic nie rozumiał i myślał: …Licho cię przyniosło… Bardzo mi się chce słuchać twoich bzdur… Ale co ja jestem winien, żeś napisała dramat. Boże święty! jaki gruby zeszyt! Kara Boska… Paweł Wasilicz spojrzał na ścianę, gdzie wisiał portret żony, przypomniał sobie, że mu żona kazała kupić i przywieźć ze sobą na letnisko pięć arszynów tasiemki, funt sera i proszku do zębów. …Żebym tylko nie zgubił próbki tasiemki — myślał — gdzie ją ja wpakowałem? Zdaje się, do granatowej marynarki… A, przeklęte muchy — zdążyły już popstrzyć portret żony. Trzeba będzie kazać obmyć szkło… Czyta scenę XII, więc wkrótce koniec pierwszego aktu. Czyż przy takim cielsku możliwe jest natchnienie… Co za upał! — Czy pan nie uważa, że ten monolog jest trochę za długi? — spytała nagle Muraszkina, wznosząc oczy. Paweł Wasilicz nie słyszał monologu. Zmieszał się i wyrzekł takim skruszonym głosem, jak gdyby nie dama, lecz on sam napisał dramat. — Nie, wcale nie… bardzo sympatycznie. Muraszkina zapłonęła z radości i czytała dalej. — „*Anna*: Pana strawiła analiza. Za wcześnie przestał pan żyć sercem i zaufał rozumowi. *Walenty*: Co to jest serce? Jest to pojęcie anatomiczne. Nie uznaję go, jako symbol tego, co nazywamy uczuciem. *Anna* (zmieszana): A miłość? Czyż i ona jest wytworem skojarzenia wyobrażeń? Powiedz pan otwarcie, kochał pan kiedy? *Walenty* (z goryczą): Nie będziemy jątrzyć dawnych ran! Nad czem się pani zamyśliła? *Anna*: Zdaje mi się, że pan jest nieszczęśliwy”. Podczas szesnastej sceny Paweł Wasilicz ziewnął i niechcący wydał taki dźwięk, jaki wydają psy przy łapaniu much. Zląkł się tego nieprzyzwoitego dźwięku i by go zamaskować, nadał swej twarzy wyraz współczującej uwagi. …Scena siedemnasta… Kiedyż nareszcie koniec — myślał. — Boże drogi! Jeżeli ta męczarnia potrwa jeszcze dziesięć minut, to krzyknę na trwogę. Nie do zniesienia! Ale oto dama zaczęła czytać prędzej i głośniej, podniosła głos i przeczytała: — „Kurtyna spada”. Paweł Wasilicz z lekka westchnął i chciał już wstać, ale Muraszkina błyskawicznie przewróciła stronicę i czytała dalej: — „Akt drugi. Scena przedstawia wiejską ulicę. Na prawo — szkoła, na lewo — szpital. Na schodach szpitala siedzą włościanie i włościanki… — Przepraszam — przerwał Paweł Wasilicz — ile jest wszystkich aktów? — Pięć — odpowiedziała Muraszkina i natychmiast, jakby się bała, żeby słuchacz nie uciekł, ciągnęła dalej: — „Z okna szkoły wygląda Walenty. Widać, jak w głębi sceny włościanie niosą swój dobytek do karczmy”. Jak skazany na śmierć i przekonany o niemożliwości ułaskawienia, Paweł Wasilicz już nie oczekiwał końca, nie spodziewał się niczego i tylko robił wysiłki, by mu się powieki nie zamknęły i by nie znikł z twarzy wyraz uwagi. Przyszłość, kiedy dama skończy dramat i pójdzie, wydawała mu się tak daleką, że nawet nie myślał o niej. Tru-tru-tru-tru… — dźwięczał w jego uszach głos Muraszkinej. — Tru-tu-tu… Ż-ż-ż-ż… …Zapomniałem zażyć sody — myślał. — O czem to? A, o sodzie… Prawdopodobnie mam katar żołądka… Dziwna rzecz. Smirnowski cały dzień wódkę trąbi i dotychczas nie ma kataru żołądka… Na oknie siadł jakiś ptaszek… Wróbel… Paweł Wasilicz zrobił wysiłek, by otworzyć zamykające się powieki, ziewnął, nie otwierając ust, i spojrzał na Muraszkinę. Wydała mu się jakby we mgle, chwiała się w jego oczach i sięgała głową sufitu. — „*Walenty*: Nie, pozwól mi pani odjechać”. *Anna* (przerażona): Po co? *Walenty* (na stronie): Ona zbladła! (Do niej): Nie zmuszaj mnie do wyłuszczania przyczyn. Umrę prędzej, a nie dowie się pani przyczyny. *Anna* (po pauzie): Pan nie może odjechać. Muraszkina zaczęła się powiększać, nabrzmiała do ogromnych rozmiarów i zlała się z szarem tłem gabinetu: widać było tylko jej poruszające się usta, potem nagle stała się maleńką, zachwiała się i razem ze stołem znikła w głębi pokoju. — „*Walenty* (trzymając w objęciach Annę): Tyś mnie wskrzesiła, wskazała mi cel życia! Tyś mnie odświeżyła, jak wiosenny deszcz odświeża rozbudzoną ziemię! Lecz za późno, za późno. Pierś mą pożera nieuleczalna choroba…” Paweł Wasilicz drgnął i utkwił osowiały, mętny wzrok w Muraszkinej, przez chwilę, patrzył jakby skamieniały, nic nie rozumiejąc. — „Scena jedenasta. Ciż sami, baron, komisarz i świadkowie. *Walenty*: Bierzcie mnie. *Anna*: Należę do niego. Bierzcie mnie! Tak, bierzcie i mnie. Ja kocham go, kocham nad życie. *Baron*: Anno Sergejewno, nie zapominaj, że gubisz tem swego ojca.” Muraszkina znowu poczęła nabrzmiewać… Paweł Wasilicz z dzikiem wejrzeniem zerwał się z miejsca, z piersi wydarł mu się niesamowity okrzyk, schwycił ze stołu ciężki przycisk i tracąc przytomność, z całej siły uderzył nim w głowę Muraszkinej. — Wiążcie mnie! zabiłem ją! — powiedział po chwili do służby, która nadbiegła. Przysięgli go uniewinnili… ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Драма (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Anton Czechow Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przekłady anonimowe Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim